Dick Pound
Richard M. A. Pound (1899 - 2019) was a Japanese born American Politician, Actor, and Royal who was President of the United States of America from 1968 to 1976, and again, after the repeal of the 22nd Amendment from 1980 to 1988. He was married to Princess Ingrid of Sweden, daughter of King Karl XVI Gustaf from 1920 to her death in Jan. of 2019. Early Life (1899-1930) Richard Merryweather Adolf Pound was born in the American Zone of the Kanto Prefecture in Imperial Japan on January 7th, 1899. He was born to Augustus Pound II (1860 - 1950) and his wife Priscilla Pound (nee Lincoln) (1857 - 1940). His childhood was average, at best. He went to the Imperial Academy in Tokyo from 1905 - 1917. He fought in the First World War in the Japanese Navy for one year. On leave in Sweden, he met his future wife, Ingrid. They married in 1920. Their first son, Richard, was born in 1923, and their second son, Karl, was born in 1930. The Second World War (1939-1945) In 1939, Adolf Hitler invaded Poland, and the Second World War began. Dick Pound re-enlisted in the Japanese Navy and he was made Grand Admiral. In papers found by his great grandson, Augustus Pound III, It was learned that Dick Pound was the architect of Pearl Harbor. He served throughout the entire war, until he was arrested by Douglas MacArthur himself in his Tokyo home, and taken to trial in 1946. Dick Pound was acquitted on all charges and he was allowed to return to his home a week after his arrest. The Move To America (1946-1960) Dick Pound and his family moved to Portland, OR in 1948. He was fascinated by American culture and abandoned almost all of his Japanese mannerisms. He ran for State Senate in Oregon 3 times but lost every single time. Interestingly enough, he was approached by John H. Barrows, the president of Columbia Pictures. He wanted Dick to star in the movies. Dick Pound brought in millions of dollars for Columbia, and by the year 1960, he was one of the most famous movie stars in the country. Politics (1960-1968) Dick Pound decided to run for elected office again in 1962, after retiring from the movies. He finally got his wish when he became Portland Town Alderman. Soon after that, in 1964, he got on the city council, and that next year in 1965, he became Mayor of Portland for 10 minutes, after the assassination of the previous Mayor. In June of 1967, Gov. of Alabama, George C. Wallace approached Dick Pound. He wanted him to be his Vice Presidential Running Mate for 1968. Dick accepted and in a shocking turn of events, the party chose Dick as their presidential nominee. He ran as a Republican against John R. Lemonade, the Democratic candidate. The Election was the closest one in American history. It was a tie, the first one since 1800. The House was also deadlocked, 50/50 exactly. It was up to the Supreme Court to decide who would win. They eventually decided that Alabama would want the Republican candidate to win, so Dick Pound took the election, 269-260. The only election in history where no candidate had the 270 required to become president. President of the United States (1st Term) (1968-1976) Dick Pound was sworn in on Jan 20th, 1969 in the Oval Office. He had a public inauguration the same day, at the Capitol Building. In his first year in office, he created the Environmental Protection Agency, downsized the United States Military, gave more funding to Medicare, and Welfare, as well as Social Security, and he made College a set cost for all Americans, with Schools not wanting to adhere to the new program able, as long as they pay the Gov't a "Tithe" so to speak, to pay for the program. Dick Pound opened the White House to visitors again, and made it a Public park, even with the fear of assassination after the death of John F. Kennedy still looming over people 6 years later. The largest accomplishment of Dick Pound's first term in office was the complete end to the Vietnam War. He had planned on running for president again in 1972, and that he did. His opponent this time was Ephraim O'Higgins, the Gov. of Utah, and a member of his own party, Richard M. Nixon, who decided to run for president under the Freedom Party. Dick Pound won with a larger margin than before, and he served his entire second term without any issue whatsoever. He completed his environmental advances in 1976, with the Clean America Act, or CAA. It made harming the environment in any way punishable with a hefty fine, and it was the only bill in Congress up to that point that passed unanimously. Retirement (1976-1980) Dick Pound was barred from running for president again, so he retired to his home in Portland, OR. In 1978, the new President, Jimmy Carter chose Dick for Sec. of State. He was flattered but declined until he realized that he might be able to do some good on a global scale with this role, so he accepted and he was sworn in on Jan 20th, 1979. His term was short lived, however, as the President and Vice President were killed by Islamic Extremists on their way to Yemen, for a Middle Eastern peace talk. This made Dick Pound the President according to the rules of the constitution, and he was sworn in again on Jan 20th, 1980. Jimmy Carter won an entire 2nd term, so Dick pound had to fill out another 4 year term. 2nd Term (1980-1988) Dick Pound was sworn in to fill Carter's remaining term on Jan 20th, 1980. Washington was a different place. People didn't have any sort of passion anymore. They only cared about the protection of their business interests, and any sort of way to try and control the executive branch of office. Dick Pound was not a weak man, and with a full 8 years under his belt, he was sure not going to take some young punks attitude, and he sure as hell was not going to be forced into signing laws he didn't agree with. He'd been around long enough to know how things work, and he was sure that he would make the biggest mark any president has ever made in the history of America. It was 1983. Dick Pound had made a lot of progress in Washington, making sure that the Cooperate fat cats wouldn't be controlling our nation's capitol just because they had money and shit. Anyways, he thought that another year wasn't enough. He was in the middle of what he called, a "Divine Re-Conquest of Washington". He wanted people to know that there was still work to be done, so he did the most bold thing any sitting president has ever done. He submitted a proposal to re-amend the Constitution, so that he could run for office again. The Congress was SHOOK, the people were SHOOOKKK. . . It was the most bold and brash thing a President has done in well... EVER. Now knowing Dick Pound, you'd assume he'd have won, and well yeah he did. The 22nd Amendment was repealed, and he ran for President in 1984, and won. He was the 2nd President to run more than twice. He is also the second President to have 4 terms in office. Dick Pound's 4th Swearing In took place on Jan 20th, 1985, and he went right back to work, making sure no special interests would be in the decision making process when it came to policy and lawmaking. Dick Pound retired (for real) this time and attended the swearing in of his chosen successor, George H. W. Bush, on Jan 20th, 1989. Final Years (1989-2019) and Personal Life Dick Pound's final years were just as wild as his Presidential years. He opened The Dick Pound Presidential Library For Youth And Robots in 1990. He appeared in some more movies, usually playing the President of the United States of America. In the year 2000, he celebrated his 100th Birthday, since it just sounded better to do it then even if it was his 101st. His first son, Dick Pound Jr. died in 2018, and early that next year his beloved wife Ingrid died. Dick Pound's last public appearance was at the opening of the Dick Pound Donkey Kong Arcade Stadium in San Francisco, CA. He died on Christmas Day, 2019. He was 120 years old. His last surviving son, Karl became the King of Sweden, on the death of his Uncle Franz Gustav X in 1977. He is still King to this day, and has 4 children. Dick Pound Jr. did not have any children.